


Stained Glass Eyes (and colorful tears)

by niall_ate_mynamee



Series: Stained Glass Eyes (and colorful tears) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But If You Do I'm Sorry, But Nobody Is /Actually/ Murdered So Don't Worry, F/F, I Dunno If You'll Cry, M/M, Multi, Niall Is My Baby, Niall's Portrayed As A Bad Guy In This Okay?, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, This Is Niall Centric (Obviously), Yeah This Is Another Murder-Mystery Type Thing, probably not, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When somebody attempts to murder Liam Payne, leaving him in a coma, Niall Horan is the number one suspect. Even as Liam's bandmate and best friend, it's possible. The band falls apart, but most importantly, so does Niall's life.</p><p>-</p><p>"Answer me this, Zayn. Why would I try and kill my best mate who I love? Why would I try and kill my brother? Huh? Why would I try and kill someone who means so damn much to me? I don't understand why everybody thinks it was me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Niall, I don't know, okay? I wasn't there, I'm not picking sides. I'm trying my damned hardest to help you out, yeah? If you just let me, I'll figure something out."</p><p> </p><p>"Zee, I hate it here. I feel so alone and disgusting...nobody will listen to me, nobody will hear me out...if I was just given the chance, I'd explain everything. I'll explain myself to Liam's family and tell them exactly why their son and brother is in hospital! I swear!"</p><p>-</p><p>I'm shit at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually inspired by Mission_ARS' book 'My Fault - His Fault'. If you haven't already read it, I encourage you to. It's amazing and emotional. One of my favorites. 
> 
> Please enjoy and don't forget the feedback. :) 
> 
> This is just something I am writing while I'm struggling with 'Missing Child', which I promise to update sometime very, very soon! xx

_"Why would I try and kill my best mate?"_

 

_"We don't know...but Ni-"_

 

_"Answer me this, Zayn. Why would I try and kill my best mate who I love? Why would I try and kill my **brother?**  Huh? Why would I try and kill someone who means so damn much to me? I don't understand why everybody thinks it was me!"_

 

_"Niall, I don't know, okay? I wasn't there, I'm not picking sides. I'm trying my damned hardest to help you out, yeah? If you just let me, I'll figure something out."_

 

_"Zee, I hate it here. I feel so alone and disgusting...nobody will listen to me, nobody will hear me out...if I was just given the chance, I'd explain everything. I'll explain myself to Liam's family and tell them exactly why their son and brother is in hospital! I swear!"_

 

_"Time's up, Horan."_

 

* * *

 

 

Niall sighed as he stared ahead at the blank wall. There's nothing more to do in a prison cell. His cell mate just laughed at him. 

 

"The wall ain't going nowhere, mate, you can stop supervising the thing," Niall glared as the man smirked, "The name's Craig, by the way. You've been here for a while and said nothing. Why? Too afraid of opening that pretty mouth of yours?" He laughed, jumping off his bunk to sit on the floor, facing Niall.

 

"Fuck off," Niall huffed, glaring hard at him, "I don't even belong here."

 

"You sure? By what I heard, you tried to kill your own bandmate. Jealous of his popularity? Jealous of his looks? Something had to trigger the attack!" This sent Niall out of control. He growled and jumped up, slamming the guy into the wall. 

 

"Don't you dare start judging me! You know nothing about me or my life, I'd like to keep it that way! Fuck tar-"

 

"HORAN!" A guard yelled out, tackling Niall in anger, slamming handcuffs onto his wrists. Niall thrashed as his cell mate smirked from the corner, "There will be no violence here! Come on, twit, you can go in your own cell for a few weeks," The guard snapped, dragging the limp Niall out the cell, slamming the gates behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Hi, Niall."_

 

_"Finally decided to visit me, eh?"_

 

_"Don't be a bastard. I can just turn around and leave once more."_

 

_"Ugh, fine...sorry, Lou."_

 

_"How's prison life?"_

 

_"Are you seriously asking me **that**?"_

 

_"Yeah, you're right...sorry, mate."_

 

_"S'fine. How's, uh, Harry?"_

 

_"He's good..."_

 

_"He's still mad, ain't he?"_

 

_"Yeah, mate, he's not cooling down anytime soon."_

 

_"Figures," Niall played with his fingers before speaking again, "And how's...Liam?"_

 

_"Doctor's said he's getting better each day. Still in a coma, but they reckon he'll awake in the next couple weeks."_

 

_"That's good...listen, Louis, I know you're still mad. I can see it in your eyes, but if you just-"_

 

_"Shut up, mate. Of course I'm still upset about what happened, but...I'm not blaming anyone until I know the full truth."_

 

_"...Do you believe it was me?"_

 

_"Nia-"_

 

_"Answer me."_

 

_"I believe you know exactly what happened."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You don't believe me, do you?" Niall asked an inner cell mate, one lunch time. The said man turned to him and sighed, running a hand through his own black, quiffed hair.  _Reminding Niall of Zayn...home..._

 

"Listen, Horan, I believe in second chances. I believe a lot of people in this place do not deserve one, including myself. I also believe that everybody deserves a chance to explain themselves. Just by looking at you, I can tell you deserve a second chance to explain yourself and correct your mistakes. I'm not going to judge you on your life right now, because, I have no right. Everybody in this place is here for different reasons.

Bruce, for example, he's here for raping his own daughter and beating his wife to death, but he's a surprisingly alright guy. He's been influenced by drugs and alcohol from a young age. His parents abused him when he was a kid, he didn't know wrong or right. Do the police or courts care? No. He did a crime, they brought him here. That's how it works. 

Lynne, she's here for robbery and gang life. Raised in a gang, cared for by a gang. She didn't know what she was doing was wrong or against the law. She did it because she was told it was right. She's only been here for a year. Poor girl, still so shy and scared. She's protected by her cell mate, Jack.

Jack's here for drug addiction, drug dealing and attempted murder on his ex girlfriend's father. He and Lynne are close. If you mess with her, Jack will not hesitate to hurt ya. 

Craig, your cell mate, he's in for murder, rape, abuse, drugs, alcohol and drunk driving. He's probably the biggest bully around here. Why you're sharing a cell with him makes no sense, but the cops don't care who you're with. We're all the same to them; criminals. Criminals who don't deserve any chance in this world. The cops are heartless people. They throw us around like dirt and feed us shit that can't even count as food. 

What you need to understand, Horan, is how life works in this place. No prisoner is gonna believe you're innocent. They believe themselves are innocent, but nobody around them. You've only been here for, what, three, four months? You still have a lot to learn. And you still have at least two more months before your trial. If you can prove to the court and judge that you have done nothing wrong, you may have a chance to get out. But for attempted murder? Man slaughter? That's a good few years. Nobody will believe a kid like yourself."

 

"What are you in for?" Niall asked after a few moments to process everything. The man glared at the table for a few seconds before shaking his head. 

 

"Lunch time talk is over, Horan," He spat, standing up from the table, "Remember, everybody deserves a second chance." With that, he walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Niall alone on the small, dirty table with his thoughts.

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you really believe you belong in here, Niall?"
> 
> "Do I believe? No, of course not! I didn't hurt him!"
> 
> "I understand that, sir, bu-"
> 
> "No. No, you don't. You, the cops, my family, my friends, HIS FAMILY, believe I did it. Nobody knows the truth but me. But I can't explain that because nobody will listen to me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about prison (obviously), so I just made up the letter blocks (A - L and M - Z), you'll see when it gets there, but I thought it sounded pretty cool, so I added it in :)
> 
> Enjoyyyyy. x

_"Do you really believe you belong in here, Niall?"_

 

 

_"Do I believe? No, of course not! I didn't hurt him!"_

 

 

_"I understand that, sir, bu-"_

 

_"No. No, you don't. You, the cops, my family, my friends, HIS FAMILY, believe I did it. Nobody knows the truth but me. But I can't explain that because nobody will listen to me!"_

 

_"I'm sure when it's time for your trial, people will listen to you."_

 

_"But by then, it may be too late."_

 

_"What do you mean?"_

 

_"Well, my trial is in two months. By then, it would be too late to explain myself. Too many people won't believe me and still hate me. My mam refuses to even speak my name. My dad disowned me. My brother hates my guts and won't ever talk to me again. Liam's family want me dead, which I can't say I disagree. My best friend Sean won't ever look at me again. My band mates are still confused between hating me and hearing me out. And the fans? Oh God, the fans are vicious. I can't ever step foot outside again. I have millions of people wanting to hurt me! Two months down the line will just end my life."_

 

* * *

 

 

"Start of a new day, Horan," Craig smirked, early one morning. Niall flipped him off and rolled over, wanting to fall back asleep, "Nope. Sorry, babe. We've got a busy day ahead of us. Cleaning the yard today." The man said, grabbing Niall's ankle before pulling him roughly off the bed. 

 

Niall yelped as he hit the floor, his head whacking against the hard concrete ground. "YOU BASTARD!" He screamed, jumping up, ready to pounce before he was interrupted. 

 

"Horan! We have talked about this several times!  _NO VIOLENCE!"_ The guard yelled, storming into the cell and grabbing the blonde's wrist. Niall growled once more before ripping his arm from the man's grip.

 

"Fucking shit hole," He muttered, glaring at the wall. Craig smirked smugly, hands folded over his chest. 

 

"Hurry up and get dressed. Cleaning the yard in 5 minutes." With that, the guard walked off, leaving the two alone once more. Niall scoffed before turning and changing, Craig doing the same. Within 3 minutes, both men were dressed and awaited the guards to come get them.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Do you ever want to go back to before everything happened?"_

 

_"What kind of question is that? Of course I do! Everyday, I sit and remember what my life was like before this. I try and wonder why everything had to change. Why did God want to punish me? I always tried my best, you know? I tried to be the best I can be. Followed my brother's words. **When life throws lemons at you, don't just sit and sulk, get up off your backside and do something!** I repeated that to myself everyday and it got me through the day. When...when everything happened and Liam got hurt...I knew that getting up off my ass wasn't gonna help him. I was frozen. When the cops and medics came, I was just staring at my best mate with his blood on my hands. There was nobody there. The cops thought straight away that, that was me. The criminal. But...I'm not! Liam's always been there for me. He's always been my best friend...so, why would I try and destroy that? That's what I don't understand. I'm so lost, right now. When it happened, I wanted to tell them that it wasn't me. There was someone else there! They did it! Not me!"_

 

_"Niall-"_

 

_"Horan, time's up."_

 

* * *

 

 

Niall wanders alone back to his cell. After spending the day out in the yard, cleaning, he was allowed back. The only well-behaved one has it's advantages. The others were still outside, most likely causing fights. Sighing to himself, Niall collapsed onto his bed and stared at the bottom of the top bunk...where a picture was hidden. A special picture. A One Direction picture. Beside it, was a family picture. Reminding Niall of the happy part of his life. He let one lone tear fall before wiping it away quickly.

 

"Crying in prison will only lead to a beat down," A voice softly spoke, startling Niall, who jumped up and smacked his forehead against the bunk above, "Shit, sorry, mate. Didn't mean to scare ya. The name's Russell. Was wandering the halls when I saw you here. Thought everybody was out cleaning the yard." The man, Russell, said, walking into the cell and onto the floor.

 

"Nah, it's cool, man. I was, but they let me in early. 'M Niall," Niall spoke, sitting on the floor with a small smile, facing the man whilst rubbing his sore forehead, "What're you doing here, anyway?"

 

"Just checking out this half of the cells. I'm all the way down in Y, never been to G before," He spoke, smiling kindly towards the blonde, who chuckled anyways.

 

"Pretty much the same, I assume," Niall chuckled.

 

"Not really. A - L is the murderers, rapists, abusers, all those people. M - Z is for the minors and people who are only here for a few months or a couple years, or less, depends," Russell explained, shyly looking down as Niall frowned, "Hey, kid, I know about you. Everybody does in this place. Not everyday we have a celebrity join us. Especially for attempted murder or man slaughter. That Bieber kid was in X, only here a couple days. Stuck up lad, honestly," Niall chuckled again at this, nodding in amusement, "But, I heard what happened. You wanna know something?"

 

"I'm a disgusting person who deserves the death sentence? You wouldn't be the first to say that..."

 

"No. That's ridiculous! I know that you'll be fine...because I know you're innocent." Niall cocked his head at this.

 

"How?"

 

"I shouldn't really tell you this, but the Craig kid you're rooming with...he knows the people who did this to your friend."

 

"What?!" Niall exclaimed, a little too loudly, causing Russell to tackle him, covering his mouth.

 

"Ssh! Can't let the guards hear ya!" Shoving his hands away, Niall breathed heavily.

 

"D- Did Craig set this up? Did he want me in prison?!"

 

"Mate, I really don't know...everybody in Q - Z know about it...that's why I was happy to see ya. Could never forget a face."

 

"DAVIS! Back in your cell!" A guard called out, spotting the two.

 

"Speak to ya soon, Nialler!" 

 

Niall sat and stared at the wall, heart beating fast and his brain thumping harshly against his skull, a million and one thoughts swimming through his mind. His cell mate had something to do with the incident? Niall knew exactly what he must do.

 

**Knock the truth outta Craig. No matter how he must succeed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote; 
> 
> 'When life throws lemons at you, don't just sit and sulk, get up off your backside and do something!' 
> 
> Is actually the same thing my friend said to me a couple years back. I've been depressed for a while and he was the only one who knew at the time. Jay, my friend, spoke to me for hours on end, keeping me sane. I've been suicidal for a while, too, so he stayed by my side, chatting to me and making me laugh. He said that quote to me once, when I was contemplating running away from home. He knew about my hard family life, too. He basically knew everything about me. Unfortunately, something happened and he hasn't spoken to me in about a year and a half. I've been so lost without him, but that quote lives on in my heart forever and everyday, I live by that quote. :)


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With just two weeks before his trial for attempted murder and man slaughter, One Direction member Niall Horan remains in custody in Local London Police Department. Updates from tour manager Paul Higgins tell us member Liam Payne's health is improving more everyday. Still, no questions have been answered about what triggered Horan to make the attack...we just pray Liam makes a quick recovery. Our thoughts go out to the Payne family and friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the abrupt end...it's 1:34 in the morning and I'm tired...but I wanted to post another chapter tonight! :)
> 
> By the way, if you haven't before, I would highly recommend watching PointlessBlog, Zoella and PewDiePie on Youtube! Been watching them all day!! Hilarious Youtubers! :D 
> 
> Anyways, night-night for now! xx

**_"With just two weeks before his trial for attempted murder and man slaughter, One Direction member Niall Horan remains in custody in Local London Police Department. Updates from tour manager Paul Higgins tell us member Liam Payne's health is improving more everyday. Still, no questions have been answered about what triggered Horan to make the attack...we just pray Liam makes a quick recovery. Our thoughts go out to the Payne family and friends."_ **

 

_"You see? I am guilty! Everyone thinks so!"_

 

_"Niall, you can't keep living-"_

 

_"Living in guilt?! Living in pain?! Yes, yes I can. You know why? Because thanks to me, my best friend and brother is in a fucking coma! He'll never be the same again!"_

 

_"Niall, what did Davis say to you? He told you something, didn't he? Something about the attack..."_

 

_"I...I can't tell anyone..."_

 

_"Niall, this could help us get you free! It could prove you're innocent..."_

 

_"Time's up, Horan!"_

 

* * *

 

 

"So, I heard the little brat Davis dobbed me in." Craig snarled, backing Niall up in a corner. The blonde backed himself close to the wall, silently shaking.

 

"He said you were the one who hurt Liam...he told me it was you..." Niall whispered, slowly turning his head to face the angry man in front of him.

 

"Yeah? And you believe him?" Craig laughed, punching Niall's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

 

"Of course! Because it wasn't me like everybody thinks!" Niall puffed, grabbing his stomach in pain.

 

"Oh, so you wanna prove your innocents, yeah? At your trial? Is that it?" 

 

"Yes! I wanna get out of this shit-hole and get away from you!" Niall exclaimed, punching Craig, managing to push him away enough to get out of the corner.

 

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Craig screamed, not caring if anyone can hear him. He charged at Niall and slammed him into the wall, slowly choking him with a hand around his neck. Niall gasped for air, eyes staring upwards towards Craig's face, the dark glint and red-in-anger face. He was losing fight, trying to thrash, but not succeeding. His hearing faded and he couldn't hear the yells of guards. His vision blackening, his sight not taking in anything around him. Eventually, the hand was removed from him throat, but he was still too weak. His eyes closed and his neck stung.

 

* * *

 

 

_"He wasn't breathing very well when he was brought in, but we've got everything under control. He may struggle with speech and swallowing for a few days, but we'll keep him in for observation."_

 

_"Thank you, doctor. May I have some time alone with him, please?"_

 

_"Of course, sir."_

 

_Silence. Niall thought this would be the best time to wake up. He recognized the voice talking to the doctor, but just couldn't put a name to it...he needed to know._

 

_"Niall? You waking up?" The familiar voice spoke and, fuck, Niall knew that voice now!"_

 

_"H- Har-" He choked, throat painfully tight._

 

_"It's alright, mate, don't talk. Doctor's orders. But yeah, it's me. Harry. Sorry I haven't come to see you...it's just been hard, you know."_

 

_Niall took this chance to open his eyes, the light momentarily blinding him, but he regained his focus and locked his vision on his curly-haired, dimple-smiling friend...was he still his friend?_

 

_"Nice to see those eyes." The boy smiled, brushing back Niall's blonde bangs that clung to his forehead._

 

_Coughing loudly, Niall struggled to reach his arm out. Harry noticed and gently grabbed the Irishman's hand._

 

_"A- Are - y- you - s- still...mad?" Niall asked slowly and painfully, forgetting doctor's orders. Harry chuckled silently before shaking his head._

 

_"Upset, of course. Mad, a little. Mad at you, not so much...as long as it's taken me to come...I believe you didn't do it," He said, looking up at the ceiling for a few seconds before looking back at Niall, "And the doctor said no talking! Your throat was nearly completely damaged!"_

 

_Niall obeyed and the two friends looked at each other for a few moments, before Harry scooped down to hug the blonde._

 

_"God, I don't know why this happened to us...but I still love you, Niall...so do the others...and I know Liam definitely does."_

 

* * *

 

 

"Craig's been put in isolation for a month...what happened?" Russell spoke, sitting cross-legged in Niall's cell again.

 

"Found out you told me about him...wasn't happy. Tried to choke me to death."

 

"Shit! Sorry, mate..."

 

"Nag, it's cool. Craig's a murderer, anyways. Besides, I deserved it after punching him a couple times." Niall smirked, watching Russell's eyes light up in amusement and amazement.

 

_"You_ punched Craig?! DUDE! That's ace!" Russell laughed, patting Niall's shoulder, "Would've paid to see that!"

 

"T'was pretty sick!" Niall agreed, nodding along with a smile on his face. He was a lot better now. Throat wasn't painful anymore, he could eat, talk and drink without any issues. The bruising had faded too.

 

"Davis, bed." A guard interrupted the two, causing two sighs.

 

"Well, I'll speak to you later, Nialler."

 

"Night, Russell."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from 'Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears' by Pierce The Veil. :) 
> 
> One of my favorite songs ever. xx


End file.
